His, Hers, and Hers
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Daisy and Luigi stop by Rosalina's house to pick something up. But is that all they come there for? *One-Shot*


**This is just a one-shot that I thought of a long time ago. I don't remember who I thought if it, it just happened. This week I'm just totally obsessed with Rosalina I don't know why. Anyways right now if you have any story ideas please give them to me. I would really like them. Also if you want some OC's for my other stories please just ask, and if you want to use any of my OC's again just ask. Thank you. **

**Chapter 1: Rosalina's Diary**

_Entry #57_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is such an odd day. I am just about done reading this book I got. Daisy claims that she wants to borrow it. I believe her, finally she is reading something. Anyways I am just sitting on a park bench on this warm day. The others are just hanging around. Peach and Daisy are busy taking on the blanket while Mario and Luigi are just throwing a football. _

_I wish things were different in my life. I wish that people saw me differently. I wish that I wasn't some cosmic princess that a lot of people didn't take time to know. Well of course I love being with the little Lumas in the Comet Observatory. All my little children are fun to be around. I love every single one of them. But I happy to have such wonderful friends like Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy. If only Luigi knew how I felt about him. What makes it worse is that Daisy spent all day yesterday talking about how kind he is. My life is just ickkkk..._

_Peach is just so loving, I love her with all my heart. She is sweet, kind, pretty, and lovable in every way possible. I wonder if we could go see a mov-_

"Rosie!" said Mario as he walked up to her. Rosalina quickly shut her diary and looked up to see Mario's sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh hey Mario, may I help you?" Rosalina questioned.

"Yeah, Luigi wanted to know if you were hungry. He was going to get some ice cream and he wanted to see if you wanted to go with him." Mario informed.

"I'll go," Rosalina agreed as she took Mario's hand and slid off of the bench. Rosalina grabbed her diary and stuck it behind her back and carefully walked towards Luigi, Peach, and Daisy.

"Rosie girl, are you coming with us to get some ice cream?" Daisy questioned.

"I'm coming too," Mario hollered as he came running towards the group.

"So Mario what flavor ice cream do you want?" Peach questioned as they group walked out of the park.

"Chocolate Mint," Mario answered happily.

"That is disgusting bro, why don't you get something like a bowl of sprinkles," Luigi suggested with a smile.

"Only you would get a bowl of sprinkles from an ice cream parlor," Mario informed.

"But sprinkles are good, right girls?" Luigi questioned.

"Duh, sprinkles highlight the ice cream, they make things come together. Great idea Luigi," Daisy congratulated.

"Thanks!" Luigi said with turning red a bit.

"Oh Daisy, i'm almost done with that book. " Rosalina informed.

"I'd love to read it when can I?" Daisy asked.

"How about you come over the day after tomorrow?" Rosalina suggested.

"That sounds nice I'll come over then," Daisy agreed with a smile.

* * *

**The next day...**

"Luigi thanks so much for coming to Rosalina's house with me. I have to go somewhere tomorrow to I have to pick the book up today." Daisy explained.

"That's fine, I don't anything planned today anyways." Luigi informed as Daisy and himself walked to Rosalina's house. Once they made it there they walked up her driveway and onto her porch. Once there they knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"I don't think she is here," Daisy replied as she peeked in through the glass.

"Yeah," Luigi agreed he then tried the doorknob and strangely the door was unlocked. Luigi twisted it and flung the door open.

"Looks like someone forgot lock their door," Daisy chuckled as she bounced inside Rosalina's house.

"Are you sure she is okay with us being in here?" Luigi asked.

"Of course she is, that is Rosie," Daisy laughed as she walked further inside the house. Luigi walked in behind Daisy and closed the door behind him. They both walked up to the kitchen table and spotted a book wide open.

"Hey is this the book that you were looking for?" Luigi asked while pointing to the pink book that was wide open. Daisy looked at it and then turned it over to the cover.

"No, this is Rosie's diary." Daisy exclaimed while closing it and showing to Luigi's face. Daisy sat the book down on the table and walked away from it a bit. Daisy turned and looked at the diary from a distance wanting to read it. Daisy then ran back to the table and tried to grab the table, but Luigi pulled her back violently.

"Don't touch it, you can't read it." Luigi informed.

"I can't help it, give it here." Daisy demanded. Daisy then finally touched the book and grabbed it in her hands.

"What do we do with it?" Luigi questioned as the two stood there looking at the book.

"We could set the book down and save our friendship with Rosalina, or we could spend the rest of our lives not knowing what is inside this." Daisy replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Luigi exclaimed while throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well?" Daisy responded as she folded her arms.

"No we can't," Luigi remarked. Daisy whispered okay to herself but then she quickly opened up the first page in the diary.

"_Dear Diary, I've been sitting at Peach's castle all day. It's so boring now because we haven't been doing anything. Peach said that Mario and Luigi would be here in a few, but she said that hours ago. Maybe when the bros get here we might be able to have some fun. I just hope Bowser doesn't try to kidnap Peach again. What is that guys problem? Why am I talking like this anyways? I guess that I am being very rude today. I hope I don't develop anger issues. I heard that happens to some people. Anyways today I was thinking about asking Luigi to be my boyfriend today. Of course that was when Daisy told me that_-." Daisy then stopped reading, "Gonna to skip over that part.

"Hey give me that," Luigi snapped as he ran to Daisy and began to tug on the book.

"No," Daisy fought back as she tugged on it as well.

"Haha!" Luigi chuckled as he took the diary from Daisy and stood on a chair, "Of course that was when Daisy told me how much she loved Luigi and that she wanted him to be 'her man'!" Luigi read. Luigi cheeks turned a bright red while he read that part.

"What does it say next?" Daisy asked.

"It says that YOU LOVE ME!" Luigi hollered trying to sound confident but he failed at that. Luigi then began to blush harder.

"Let's just pretend that those last few seconds didn't happen," Daisy agreed while blushing as well.

"Agreed," Luigi agreed as he flipped to the next page. "_Entry #2 Dear Diary, Peach, Daisy, and I are having a sleepover. We were having a lot of fun until I got whacked in the head with a plant. Don't ask, anyways I decided to lay down because I was getting tired. Not because I had I headache, i just wanted Peach and Daisy to feel guilty. Anyways as I tried to sleep the two just kept talking about boys they liked and they kept giggling. It's true alright, boys are pretty, just don't over do it aright? I don't tell the girls about my crush for two reasons. One: Daisy would flip if she found out that I liked Luigi. Second: Luigi would never like me like that anyways. My poor life, well at least I have good friends right? I think the girls are getting curious. I better get back to the slumber party. If the girls tickle me then Luigi will ask me out. I'll cross my fingers." _Luigi stopped reading and looked up at Daisy whose mouth was wide open. "She really likes me huh?" Luigi chuckled.

"Yeah I bet-,"Daisy paused, there then was a noise. It sounded like a doorknob wiggling; Rosalina was back.

"Rosalina's back," Luigi exclaimed while jumping off the chair and grabbing Daisy's hand. " We got to hide." Luigi tugged on Daisy and pulled her into a nearby closet and pushed her in. He then got in just in time when the door opened.

"Temporary home; sweet temporary home," Rosalina said with a smile as she brought in some groceries. Rosalina set the brown bag down on the table and began to take off her brown jacket and but down her blue purse. After that she began to unpack her groceries. She had eggs, a half gallon of milk, and raspberries; her favorite. Rosalina placed the food in her refrigerator and threw the bag in the garbage.

Afterwards she picked up her jacket and purse and made her way to the closet. The one Luigi and Daisy were in to be exact. Rosalina opened the door and she screamed when she found out who was inside. "Luigi and Daisy, why are you two in my house, and Luigi why are you holding my diary?" Rosalina asked angrily.

"I was just um, holding it for you until you got back," Luigi lied with a bright smile.

"Lier," Daisy said in between coughs.

"You read it didn't you," Rosalina exclaimed while holding back tears and snatched the book from Luigi.

"Yes I know, but Daisy read it first," Luigi accused.

"Daisy you're my best friend. Why would you sneak into my house and read my private information?" Rosalina asked.

"Look Rosie we are sorry. The only reason why we came here was to get the book you said I could borrow." Daisy admitted.

"That's really mean," Rosalina informed and then ran away to upstairs. Both Luigi and Daisy stepped out of the closet afterwards.

"Thanks a lot," Daisy said angrily as she pushed Luigi away.

"How is this my fault?" Luigi shot back.

"It isn't, but could you go talk to her?" Daisy pleaded.

"I'll try," Luigi mumbled as he walked upstairs. Luigi walked upstairs in Rosalina's house and finally made it to her room. When he got there he saw he on her stomach on her bed crying her eyes out. Luigi softly knocked on the door and Rosalina picked her up head up to look and then lied back down.

"Go away," Rosalina demanded.

"Can I at least talk to you?" Luigi questioned.

"What do you want?" Rosalina asked as she sat up and wiped a few tears away. Luigi came next to Rosalina and sat down next to her.

" I came to apologize again. I'm so sorry. What I did was wrong and I totally invaded your privacy," Luigi admitted.

"Yep, so what did you find out?" Rosalina said but in a whisper.

"Well I found out that Peach and Daisy hit you with a plant; and that you may have a little crush on me." Luigi revealed while blushing.

"Daisy likes you too," Rosalina added while avoiding eye contact.

"I heard." Luigi muttered, "So is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"Well you could always take me out to dinner tonight?" Rosalina questioned while looking around the room.

"Sure Rosalina, I'd like that." Luigi agreed with a smile.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this, but remember. If you have story ideas I would like them. If you have any OC's i'd like to use them. If you would like to use any of my OC's please just ask alright? **


End file.
